The Collaborative Study on the Genetics of Alcohol (COGA) is a genetic family study of DSM-III-R defined alcohol dependence being conducted at six different sites within the US. Probands and their first, second, and third degree biological relatives are assessed and DNA samples are obtained. Data collection has continued to progress as described in the original proposal (1989) and in the renewal application (1994) that provides for a follow-up of the original sample. Persons receiving inpatient treatment for alcoholism and their biological relatives, including adolescents and children 7+ years of age, are being recruited and assessed. Control subjects and their children also participate in this study. Children 14+ years of age and their parents are recruited as part of the control sample. The study protocol includes a psychiatric interview, neuropsychological testing, electrophysiologic testing (EEG/ERP), and blood sampling. Data collection is approximately 97% complete. The recruitment of new subjects into this collaborative study will continue into 1998. Five year follow-up assessments have begun on subjects who were initially recruited into this study and will continue for the next three years. To date, the UCONN site has recruited 232 families, with a total study enrollment of 1866 subjects. DNA samples are examined using a total genomic scan and 'hot spots' have been identified on several chromosomes, e.g. 1, 2, 4, and 16. Additional analyses and flanking markers are being used to refine the initial findings.